mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Slappy the Dummy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mtn Dew Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley new logos for flavor pages. so you know the logos on 6 flavor pages are now outdated or do not have one.I have those 6's url's here they are *hero_supernova.jpg *hero_pitchblack.jpg *hero_typhoon.jpg *hero_voltage.jpg *hero_livewire.jpg *hero_codered.jpg happy adding,User:New nick dan 03:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) what to do with the logos. alright now have them,just copy the logos serch your computer then add them to the pages alright? Simple Introduction Hey, Slappy the Dummy (that's from Goosebumps, right?) I thought I'd join your wiki becaue I'm a Dew fan (and collector) who loves to make things easier for other Dew fans, and I feel like this wiki has the potential to help many. As you've probably noticed, I'd made a lot of edits today, and I plan on continuing until each page is up to date! But I don't want you to feel like you're not doing a great job already, this site looks great! I'm just helping out wherever needs it! :D Keep Dewing What You're Dewing, Trainmaster718 Another simple intro i joined this wiki because i am a fan of mtn dew and other soft drinks, to quote trainmaster keep dewing what you're dewing Ownagemonkey 15:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ownagemonkey I would absolutely love to be admin here! There have been many edits I would have liked to have made in the past that I couldn't due to not being admin. So I would very much appreciate it! Thank You! Thank you so very much for making me admin. Now I can really get in and fix some things that I've been unable to! You're the awesome one here! Hey, Slappy, thanks for adding my name to the front page! I was just wondering if you meant to lock it from me edititing it, because it says I can't, and I was hoping to do news updates whenever they came around. Lock Problem Fixed Turns out I was just not logged in when I was trying to edit the first page and didn't realize it. I've got it fixed now, but thank you for your help! Re: Hi! Thank you! I make it a point to keep this place looking nice and up to date! I'm not entirely sure what it means to be a bureacrat, but thank you! Trainmaster718 03:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I would love to get your opinion on some of the latest improvements I've been making to the individual flavor pages. Check out the Adrenaline page and tell me what you think of the infobox and links at the bottom! Thanks Trainmaster718 04:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw that on Facebook also. This isn't the first time that they've used the phrase "We never say never." Last time it was in regards to Revolution's return! Trainmaster718 21:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) There's no plans on it returning yet, but there is a huge movement of Dew fans to get it to return for a limited time, like Pitch Black, SuperNova, and Typhoon did last summer. Trainmaster718 22:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Hey, I just wanted to let you know that there have been some vandals that have been messing with the wiki & even modifying photos & uploading them to replace the originals that have text edited on to them such as "Made with elephant cum". I was wondering if since you're the Founder of this wiki if you could give them a warning/strike if there's anything on here like that so that way they know they could be banned f they keep it up. If you look at the history of page edits on the White Out page. You'll see two specific people who one of them changed it to "Mountain Poo White Out" & one that changed the flavor to "Elephant cum". I have reverted the page page to it's correctversion before the vandals messed with it, but I'd appreciate it if there's any way would could give them a warning/strike to try to keep them from doing anything like that again. Thanks! SaturnPhoenix 19:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say that they are probably in on it together. Most likely sore losers who wanted Typhoon to win. Trainmaster718 03:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The 2 specific accounts are both one person, not 2 people. And that 1 person is my Frenemy from school, Nia Champagne. ImhotepBallZ 17:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) More Vandals I've just reverted some vandalism on the White Out page and I'm now reporting it. The edit can be seen here compared to what the page would normally be like, without vandalism by PlutonianBeast666 (Nia Champagne, my frenemy from school), who didn't say it was elephant cum flavored this time, but Yeti P*ss flavored. I was wondering if you could give Nia a strike as a consequence for her innapropriate vandalism. ImhotepBallZ 22:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Morbid Krabs One user, under the name "Morbid Krabs" replaced the content with "MOAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" on the White Out page and renamed it "MOAR". When I try to undo it, it says that it can't be undone due to conflicting edits. ImhotepBallZ 19:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I didn't know how to reply directly to your comment so I went to your talk page. yeah I mean It's no big deal about my pic, should have figured it get used. But atleast its for something I'm passionate about! I'm still new to this whole wikia thing. Still trying to figure it all out. Any pointers? You may have heard of me before If you follow me on youtube or if you're a dewlabs member. My name is XKELL0GGSX, thanks a lot! XKELL0GGSX